The Potter Marauders
by Immortal.Sailor.Cosmos
Summary: The Ficlets of Harry's life After the War (focusing on his children). Part of Potter Through the Ages; part of a 5 part ficlet group, each chapter is chronological within itself and numbered to be chronological to the whole. Rating may change
1. 3 Back Together

Harry looked around Grimmauld Place. All the cursed objects were gone as was Walburga Black, and there were pictures of his parents and Sirius around the house. Some of Regulus' photos were around the wall too. Harry nodded his head. With his Holly and Phoenix feather wand repaired and the house remodeled he was ready to put the Elder wand back in Dumbledore's tomb. Then he could head over to the Weasely's for Sunday dinner.

When Harry Floo'd into the Burrow it was to find Ginny waiting for him. "Hi." Merlin, that was a terrible greeting.

"Hello Harry." She smiled at him. This was the first time they had been alone together since the War ended.

"I'm sorry, about, all last year. I didn't, I couldn't. I wanted to protect you." He tried to explain, he knew his reasons for their break up had frustrated her, and he knew she understood why he had done it, but he thought he should apologize anyway. He knew he had hurt her, even if he hadn't wanted to.

"I understand, and I appreciate that, but I can protect myself." She met his stare, a serious look on her face.

"I know, but, I. At the end, when you all thought I was dead. I almost was." He hadn't told anyone else about this, but he he could tell her, some of it.

"Oh Harry! It was terrifying when I thought you were dead." The smile had faded, and her face was full of pain.

"But I knew you were still here, so I, well. I had something to live for." He ddin't want to talk about the details too much, but he needed her to understand that he wouldn't still be here if she wasn't.

"I'd be happy to be your something to live for if I could have my boyfriend back." Her smile was still pained, but it was softer too. She was standing right in front of him now.

Harry smiled, "Would you like to go with me to the first Hogsmade Weekend at Hogwarts?"

Ginny's smile was wide and bright, "I'd love to."


	2. 5 Back at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Since Harry didn't go back to Hogwarts for an "Eighth Year" before the Epilogue, I guess that proves it isn't mine

 **Chapter Beta:** None, this has only been a thing for like a day, but you got it on time!

 **Chapter Title: Harry and Ginny at Hogwarts**

Harry smiled out the window at the grounds. The first Hogsmade weekend had come and gone, and things with Ginny were going great. He was thinking of setting up a surprise date by the lake next weekend. Hogsmade may have been a good time for a date, but it wasn't the only time. The weather was still mild, so a nice lunch by the lake would be good.

Harry looked up form his Transfiguration textbook, peaking at Ginny's hair in front of him. He was sitting on the couch reading. And ginny was leaning on his legs, studying for her next exam. She had notes scattered around her on the floor, and a few textbooks as well. Occasionally she'd look at something in her notes before grabbing a textbook and leafing though it. Harry smiled, then, casually, let his hand drop. down by her shoulder. She barely reacted to the touch, bumping into his hand as she reached for a new parchment of notes. As she began reading, Harry started to play with some of her hair. She leaned back further to let him reach more. He relaxed against the arm of the couch, and went back to his reading, smiling.

Ginny watched Harry flying. Quidditch practice had been over for an hour, and the rest of the team had showered and gone back inside. Ginny had come back out, just to watch Harry unwind for a while. He didn't relax nearly enough, but he had been able to get comfortable with their relationship much quicker then before their break up. Of course, they'd had a few weeks in summer to be together again before their first Hogsmade date, their second date, since they'd gone to Diagon Alley together over the summer.

He'd been so overwhelmed when Hagrid had shown him the Firebolt, recovered form the motorcycle's sidecar a few days after the fight that had been the escape form his relatives' house. She knew he occasionally visited Hedwig's grave, behind Hagrid's hut, here the half-Giant had buried her after he had recovered the broom and Harry's school trunk.


	3. 7 The Best Date

**Author's Note:** So, this is late. My Holidays were busy.

 **Disclaimer:** Hahaha, I don't own it, have you seen the latest tweet drama? Ew JKR, just ew.

 **Notes:** I can't even remember when I wrote it, but I remember that I barley liked it. It's a thing that I wanted to write, but I couldn't think of a different way to write it. So this is what it is.

 **Chapter Beta:** This is not beta'd

 **The Story So Far:** Harry and Ginny are back together, and only getting better

 **Chapter Title: The Best Date**

Ginny pulled her hair up into a bun. She was running late to her picnic lunch date with Harry. Since they were out of Hogwarts now they were having this date by the pond behind the Burrow. Harry had been acting nervous all week, and Ginny smiled. She wore her favorite dress, one she didn't get to wear often, she might like it but it was too impractical for everyday wear. But for a special picnic dinner? Well, she wouldn't mind being proposed to in this dress.

Hermione and Ron couldn't keep a secret. Hermione knew what the wedding band would look like, but had only mentioned it attached to and added stones to the engagement ring. Of course, she wouldn't have _known_ about the engagement right if Ron hadn't been so obviously flustered after he talked to Harry a few times last week. Getting him to stutter out something about a ring had been easy with a bit of pressure. Her parents hidden smiles for the last month or so made sense now. They knew. They knew and were better at keeping secrets than Ron and Hermione, anyway.

Ginny checked herself in the mirror one last time, and smiled. She and Harry had talked about their future and what they wanted to do with their lives, and spending them together had come up. And now Harry was going to ask her and Ginny couldn't wait to say yes and spend the rest of her life with Harry. Ginny raced off to the bond for her date, the biggest brightest smile on her face since before The War had really begun five years ago.


End file.
